No! This can't Be Happening!
by SakuraChanBea
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura USED to be friends. Now things have changed. Sakura blames no one but herself. "This is not supposed to happen Sasuke-kun..." Can you ignore the person you love?
1. Chapter 1 Its him isnt it?

_Chapter One: Its him isn't it?_

_Hey Guys! Its been a while hasn't it? I haven't wrote Fanfiction in forever LOL. I have been only reading it instead. ;D well anyway, things have changed in fact. I moved twice, finally have my own computer which is awesome! School is getting me to feel old in fact its because I'm a senior LOL "senoritis" they say? Well anyway.. This fanfiction **is ALSO **a **true story..** well anyway have fun reading :D _

_!AUTHORS NOTE! _

_AGES_

_Sakura: 16_

_Sasuke: 17_

_Its Junior Year at highschooL!_

**I guess I'm just a fangirl/obessed right Sasuke-kun? Ever wondered if that what I truely feel? Or should I really tell you how much it hurts? I told myself its hard to reconize what I've done wrong to you? **

Mom yelled out "Haruno Sakura, you are going to be late!"

She wiped her tears. "I'll get there in time, mom." She grabbed her bookbag, and her shoes and walks out the door. _**"It still hurts." **_

"Sakura wait up!" Her young sister Hinata yelled. She turned and put on a fake smile.

"Whats wrong, Ane?" **(A.N"Ane" means big sister)**

I sighed "I'm okay just a little tired"

She nodded

**"I can't do this... It still hurts.. Why Sasuke-kun? Am I really like that?"**

Walking down to their bus stop. Sakura didn't notice her best friend Ino.

She yelled out "GOOD MORNING SAKURA CHAN! GOOD MORNING HINATA!" She smiled.

"Sakura-chan?" she asked

"What? oh good morning Ino"

Ino whispered "Its him isn't it?"

Tears formed, I sighed "Yes, come on I really don't want to talk about him"

They made it to the bus stop. With no word, she turned on her iPod touch. Music filled up in her ears. My happy ending by Avril Lavigne

"Ane, the bus!"

Sakura's feelings hit once again.

She was nervous.

With her last sigh "Damn it."

Hell has just begun.

At School (Hell)

Sakura, Hinata and Ino walked down the same hall everyday. Sakura was looking for someone while Hinata and Ino were talking the latest gossip. With wide eyes, it was him. Uchiha Sasuke. the hottest, conceded emo in the school** (A.N He wasn't like that when I first met him.)**

She whispered so softly that no one could hear her. Her bangs covered her eyes.

"Good Morning Sasuke-kun"

He didn't bother turning around.

Tears once again started forming. But this time she bit her lip. Of course he would do that. They weren't best friends anymore.

Ino and Hinata stopped talking, and grabbed Sakura and pretended they were laughing.

Sakura was the only one who was not laughing. She didn't care if he stared or his damn retarded friends. She hated them.

What they didn't notice, Sasuke was looking the whole time. He saw Sakura's eyes. She was really trying to ignore him. He frowned.

"Sak..."

"That damn pinky is still obsessed with Sasuke-kun" smirked Karin

Sasuke gave her annoyed look " Don't say that about her!"

"Well thats what you say too! Damn you are the ONE who told us what she was annoying to you!"

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" he yelled out.

_Sasuke's POV_

Damn it. What was I thinking? I hate it how Karin can be so damn annoying.. but in a way she had NO right to talk about Sakura like that.

She's a good person, I known her for a while, I know she wouldn't talk about someone. She isn't like that. I mean she is a good person... GOD DAMMIT

WHAT AM I SAYING?

_Regular POV_

Sasuke covered his eyes, while he gave off his usual "Hnn" leaving Karin and his friends.

**Damn it Sasuke-kun does NOT make any sense. DAMN HIM, he must really have feelings for that pinky. Pinky you are so totally a slut. I am going to make your life hell! Mark my words B**ch! You guys are NOT going to end up together, I'll make sure of that!**

**What happened to their friendship You ask? Find out in the next Chapter!**

_**Chapter 2 Preview**_

_"Sakura-chan there is something I have to tell you about that teme" _

_She stared at Ino in shock, she never heard her like this before. Something was not right. They both sat down and Sakura smiled._

_Ino frowned at her reaction."Sakura-chan... Sasuke said..."_


	2. Chapter 2 Every Girl has Two Dark Sides

_**Hey Guys! Thank you for the reviews and alerts I really loved it. Even though it was very little at least its something to start with LOL. Well anyway, I hope you like this chapter! CAUTION IT MAY BE LONG CHAPTER. and these characters do not belong to me. If they did I would make Sasuke and Sakura a couple BELIEVE IT! LOL well anyway hope you guys keep on reviewing and putting alerts to this story so I could continue it. Sorry guys probably wasted like a minute onto your time of life LOL. **_

_Chapter 2: Every Girl has Two Dark Sides_

How did Sakura meet Sasuke? Sakura's cousin Madeline had been knowing him for a long time. She would laugh at Sasuke's jokes. One day in history class Sakura had been paired up with Sasuke and Madeline.

As they sat down doing their work. Sakura felt like she was being watched. She looked up and it was Sasuke. Sasuke smirked, which made Sakura confused. (Yes, she was a slow person)

Madeline asked "You guys are finished?"

Sakura smiled and said "All done!"

"Well that's good."

To keep the conservation going Sasuke started talking about random things while joking around.

Sakura kept on laughing without noticing a thing that her ex boyfriend Sai was watching them from a far.

**Who is he? god dammit! He better not get in my way. **Sai thought.

"Oh damn, this laughing is making me thirsty" Madeline sighed. She raised her hand and asked to go to the waterfountain. Leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone.

**Awkward. **Sakura thought.

"So your name is Sakura?" Sasuke smirked.

"Oh no, thats not my name my name is cherry blossom!" Sakura giggled.

"Haha. your weird" he joked.

"Hahaha! Says the one with the chicken butt hairdo!"

She laughed her booty off.

"You know, I have a name and feelings too!"

She smiled "Then whats your name?"

He smiled "Sasuke."

**Wow am I just dreaming or is it that he looks so cute right now?. **She thought.

"Sakura chan"

She knew that voice anywhere.

She groaned. "What is it?"

Sai smiled" Come here I want to talk"

"No, I don't want to leave Sasuke here."

Sasuke smirked.

"NOW."

**Ugh. I'm going to kill you Sai. **

"Fine." She frowned.

Sasuke's smirk also turned into a frown.

Sasuke thought **What the hell? Really now dude? Damn, when do you have the right to boss her around?**

She came over to his desk and with a frown and said "What is it?"

He gave her a note and it said.

_"Baby,_

_I want you back. I know I made a mistake. No one is perfect. _

_You know I still love you. Please forgive me_. _By the way when are we going to do it?"_

Without a word, she crumpled the note and shoved it in his mouth, down his throat.

"Next time, tell me in the face NOT with a stupid note. Maybe you should TELL your girlfriend."

She walked proudly to her next station.

Sasuke smirked

**Whoa she was just a cute,funny girl. Damn I guess every girl has two dark sides. But in the way, he deserves it.**

Sakura smiled at her team. "Come on lets finish this."

Next Two Day.. 

Sakura looked at her schedule. She groaned. It was study hall. She never does homework in there besides hearing music and try to stay quiet most of the time which is soo BORING!. She also does HATES the people she is forced to sit with.

She made it to study hall. Before she sat down to her assigned seat someone familiar called out her name.

"Sakura! COME SIT WITH ME!"

She smirked. "Thank you Christi"

_Christi was one of Sakura's good friends. She was a funny, outgoing and a very pretty one. She has black hair and light blue eyes. Her hair is wavy and has a side bang. She also had a good sense of style._

"HEY CHRISTI!" Sakura squeeled

"Oh my gosh Sakura, your hair so beautiful! " She squeled.

" Thanks" Sakura looked at her natural curls. She smirked.

"Sa-ku-ra..chan"

**Who in the hell is that?**

"OH, ITS YOU IN MY HISTORY CLASS!" She shreiked. :o

"Dude, your WEIRD" he smirked.

"Shut up Chicken head" She smiled :D

Christi burst out laughing. xD

Christi laughed " I'm gonna call you Chicken head for now on."

Sakura smirked, while Sasuke sweatdropped.

"You are soo annoying" he smirked

" Says the weird emo guy, in a chicken butt hairstyle"

"Shut up.. pinkie"

Christi was laughing her butt off.

"I'm soo going to call you that" xDD

She sweatdropped and whispered "You FU..."

"HARUNO SAKURA"

She changed her attitude, smiled widly at the teacher and yelled out "HERE"

"Sit in your seat young lady"  
**NO. ANYTHING BUT THERE!**

"Okay!" She groaned.

She turned to Sasuke with an evil look

"You are so dead, emo dude"

"Call me Sasuke-kun" he purred.

"What ever Sasuke!" she said

After classes..

"Ane!"

"Oh hey Hinata!"

"How was your classes?"

"Boring the usual.. -_-"

"Christi told me what happened to Chicken head and you."

"Damn I forgot to get him back.." :o

" Sakura, you will get get him soon" Hinata giggled.

"Sakura-chan" he purred.

She gave him a dirty look and said "Its you Sasuke"

"kun" he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, I came to ask you if we had homework for History"

"Uhm. No." she said

" Oh"

Silence.

Man was this emo dude really awkward.

"Ane. Who is this?"

"Chicken head aka Sasuke"

"OH THATS HIM?" she smiled brightly

Sakura blushed at that comment. It sounded like she liked him.

"OH. YOU TALK ABOUT ME?" Sasuke laughed.

She laughed it out and joked "all the time haha"

**Woah did he looked cu... OH HELL NO! **

**SAKURA HARUNO STOP BLUSHING.**

Sasuke changed the subject

" You guys don't look alike." he said

"Yeah. We both know that"

"Well I gotta go. I'll see you around. Sakura-chan"

"Yeah I guess" she whispered.

He left. Hinata shook Sakura and yelled out

"Ane, you like him! OH MY GOSH! I hope you do he sounds like..

Sakura interrupted her "like another asshole in this school"

Hinata frowned and whispered to her " He is not Sai"

Sakura whispered back " I know"

Hinata gave her a weak, small smile and whispered " I think he likes you."

"But we just met." Sakura said

"Liking someone doesn't mean you have to know them a hundred percent. It could happen when you first see them like love in first sight"

His smile appeared in Sakura's mind and she blushed again " I got to admit he looks cuter when he laughs and smiles"

"Ane, your blushing!" Hinata teased her older sister

"Shut up Hinata" she flushed more

**Well guys Chapter 2 is finished! Review this story! If you do not I won't continue! LOL just kidding. But seriously! Come on if you guys bring more reviews I'll be continuing my story a lot faster! **

**Next chapter**

**Chapter 3**

"You are so translucent Sakura!" Ino giggled

"Yeah, I noticed you like Chicken head once you guys started talking" Christi smiled

"Me too" Hinata squeeled

"Shut up guys" Sakura flushed

_**Bring on the reviews! Comment!:D no negative crap please -_-**_

Sakura-Chan Bea


End file.
